


Little Black Heels

by Sheepie



Series: Gucci & Chanel [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Best friend Roxy, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy in heels, Eggsy wears skirts, Established Relationship, Fluff, Genderfluid Eggsy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Roxy is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepie/pseuds/Sheepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy buys Eggsy a pair of black heels.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Eggsy stared at the Gucci pumps that Roxy had bought him. They were gorgeous: black leather, with a thick ankle strapped embellished with gold hardware, and a 4.5 inch heel. He’d been lusting over them for weeks but he wouldn’t allow himself to buy them. Where would he put them? He couldn’t exactly bring them home, where Harry and Merlin would discover the heels. What would they say if they learned that he sometimes wanted to wear heels, to put on flowing hi-low skirts or billowing dresses, and that there were days he much rather feel a gossamer blouse slipping over his skin than a starched white button down?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Heels

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for a Nonny! Sorry for any mistakes because I was lazy and only gave this a light edit.

                Eggsy stared at the Gucci pumps that Roxy had bought him. They were gorgeous: black leather, with a thick ankle strapped embellished with gold hardware, and a 4.5 inch heel. He’d been lusting over them for _weeks_ but he wouldn’t allow himself to buy them. Where would he put them? He couldn’t exactly bring them home, where Harry and Merlin would discover the heels. What would they say if they learned that he sometimes wanted to wear heels, to put on flowing hi-low skirts or billowing dresses, and that there were days he much rather feel a gossamer blouse slipping over his skin than a starched white button down?

 

                While Merlin and Harry were open to a lot of things—they were in a polyamorous relationship after all—Eggsy wasn’t so sure the two men would understand that there were days Eggsy just wanted to put on a dress and a pair of stylish heels.

 

                Eggsy had kept that part of himself hidden for years, not willing to allow Dean to catch wind of his inclinations. Dean’s fists had hurt bad enough as it was, he knew it would only be ten times worse if Dean had found out about Eggsy’s cross dressing. Dean had been very vocal about what he thought of the _perverts_ who wore women’s clothing.

 

So Eggsy pretended that that part of him didn’t exist, until it became a forgotten part of his soul, abandoned and left to rot like an old peach. It wasn’t until after V-Day and Eggsy had been with Kingsman for a year that he started to realize he wouldn’t have to hide anymore.

 

                When he confessed to Roxy, she’d given him a hug, thanked him for confining in her, and immediately took him shopping.

 

                “Sorry love, but I’ve seen your trackies. I do not trust you to go on your own,” Roxy had said as she looped her arm with his and took him to Bond Street.

 

                Then he started dating Merlin and Harry both, and Eggsy shut that side of himself away again, afraid he’d lose the men if he exposed that part of himself. Would they still love him if they knew how much he enjoyed strutting in a pair of stilettos? That he felt confidant and sexy and unbelievably happy when he slipped on an oversized sweater and shorts and pulled on a pair of cute flats?

 

                Eggsy wasn’t willing to risk losing them. Not when he _finally_ had the two men. He could live the rest of his life in nothing but bespoke suits and trackies. It wasn’t like he hated those clothes. They were nice. He always felt sharp as fuck when he walked into a room, dressed to the nines in a custom tailored suit, and everyone turned to stare at him.

 

                Suits were great, but there were days he just didn’t want to wear one.

 

                “They’ll love you for who you are,” Roxy assured Eggsy when she had handed him the gift. “And if they don’t, I’ll take care of them. No one will find their bodies.”

 

                Eggsy sucked in a sharp breath and slipped the heels on, eyes fluttering closed briefly as his foot arched to fit the pumps. _Oh, that’s lovely._ He stood and looked at himself in the ornate full length mirror leaning against the wall. He lifted his pant leg, biting his bottom lip as he observed the way the shoe fit perfectly.

 

                He didn’t wear them to work. As much as he loved them—he may have loved them more than his winged Adidas—he couldn’t bring himself to walk into HQ wearing heels. He returned the shoes to their box and tucked it under the bed, out of sight and out of mind.

 

* * * *

 

                Two weeks later Roxy gave him a pair of much more modest black Chanel kitten heels. “The heel isn’t that big, so I’m sure no one will even notice. It isn’t like people are looking at your feet, anyways.”

 

                The first day he wore them to work, his heart raced in his throat. Roxy had been right though. No one noticed that he stood an inch taller than normal. Merlin and Harry had stared at him for a long time when he first saw them—he’d worn his oxfords when he went into work that day—but if they realized there was something different, neither said anything. They exchanged a look, shrugged, and went back to discussing the latest mission in Malaysia.

 

                It became a game for Eggsy, to see if anyone realized when he was wearing heels. He didn’t wear them every day. He picked random days, when the desire to slip on a pair of nice heels overwhelmed him. He never brought the shoes home. He kept them in his locker and he only changed when no one was around.

 

                Harry and Merlin had taken to studying him for long periods of time, and Eggsy could practically hear the gears turning in both of their heads. They never commented, so Eggsy assumed it was safe. In fact, he started to grow bolder the more comfortable he became; he bought taller heels, occasionally swapped his silken briefs for lace panties, and the nights he went out with Roxy, he took to wearing skirts.

 

                He never put on the Gucci heels, though, and he never let Harry or Merlin see him.  Merlin asked him one day, while he worked on updating Eggsy’s glasses, “Have you gotten taller?”

 

                Eggsy swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat. He forced a laugh. “No, can’t say I ‘ave, bruv.”

 

                Merlin rolled his eyes and handed Eggsy his glasses back. “What have I told you about call me that?”

 

                Eggsy slipped the glasses on and winked at him. “Should I call you Alec instead?” Eggsy teased.

 

                “Don’t think I’ll forget about this cheek tonight,” Merlin warned and sent him out of his office, grousing, “Now get. Some of us actually have work to do. Go bother Arthur or something.”

 

 

                Eggsy thought it was all perfect—as long as he was careful, he could live this double-life. Roxy kept a few of his clothes at her flat—“I don’t understand why you won’t tell them, but whatever you need Eggsy.”—and Eggsy got to keep on living with Merlin and Harry.

 

                Merlin and Harry never needed to know, right?

 

* * * * 

 

                Four months after Eggsy first got the Gucci heels, he came home after a short surveillance mission in Paris to find Merlin and Eggsy standing in the living room, the Gucci box sitting on the parsons coffee table. Eggsy froze in the hall, staring at the gorgeous heels with wide eyes, his rabbit heart thundering between his ears. He swallowed thickly and asked, voice surprisingly steady, “What are those?”

 

                “We were hoping you could tell us,” Harry answered.

 

                “I found them under the bed, lad. Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?” Merlin asked, taking a seat on the couch.

 

                Eggsy looked between them, and then at the heels, trying to remember if ringing in the ear was a sign of heart attack or not. “T-they’re a gift,” Eggsy stammered. “For Roxy’s birthday.”

 

                “Roxy’s birthday was two months ago,” Harry pointed out. “You gave her perfume, remember?”

 

                _Shit._ “Y-yeah, because I forgot about them. Funny, innit? Bought the damn things, hid them, and went and completely forgot. Never got a chance to return them—thanks for finding them, mate.” Eggsy tried to laugh it off, crossing the room briskly and snatching up the Gucci heels, his hands trembling as he closed the box. He had to get rid of these. Throw them out. _What a fucking shame._

                “Eggsy,” Harry said, slipping his hand over Eggsy’s. Eggsy looked up into Harry’s tea brown eyes, breath hitched. He couldn’t read Harry’s expression—it wasn’t angry, which Eggsy guessed was a good sign, but it also wasn’t approving; really, he was indifferent—and that scared Eggsy more than seeing disgust. At least if there was _something_ on his face, Eggsy would know what to do. But now he was just floundering.

 

                “Yeah?” Eggsy asked with a strained smile.

 

                “Are those your heels?” Merlin asked. Eggsy craned his head around to look at the other man. Merlin wasn’t giving him anything either.

 

                Eggsy dropped the shoe box on the coffee table, his throat closing up. _Wot the ‘ell do I say?_ If he confesses, they’ll sneer and call him sick, but they’ll also know if he’s lying. They always seem to know.

 

_This is it._ It’d been a great run. For a moment Eggsy thought he’d actually be allowed to be happy. _Maybe Dean was right. People like me are freaks. We don’t deserve to be happy._ His vision blurred. Was it so wrong to want to be himself? He wasn’t hurting anyone, was he?

 

                “Breathe Eggsy,” Harry said, tone softened with concern.

 

                Eggsy hadn’t even realized he’d been holding his breath until Harry said something. His head spun, foggy from the lack of oxygen. Eggsy let out a shuddering gasp, which broke into a weak sob. He blinked rapidly, trying to rid his eyes of the tears. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry y’ fuckin’ idiot._

Large hands cupped his face. Merlin stroked his thumbs across Eggsy’s cheeks, wiping away his tears. “Easy lad. Breathe for us, in and out,” Merlin instructed. “That’s it, good boy. Just like that.”

 

                “I-I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispered. “I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean…I’m sorry, please just”—he sobbed, squeezing his eyes shut—“ _I’m sorry_.”

 

                “Why are you sorry, darling?” Harry asked. A second pair of hands were on him, stroking his hair, rubbing his arm.

 

                “There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Merlin continued.

 

                “B-but, I… I wear heels and dresses, and I like it, and—it’s…”

 

                “Perfectly fine,” Harry cut in. He grabbed Eggsy’s chin between his index finger and thumb and turned his head so Eggsy was compelled to look at him. “Eggsy, if you want to wear these heels, we don’t care. Whatever makes you happy is what’s important to us.”

 

                “We’re just confused as why you felt the need to hide this part of you, that’s all, lad,” Merlin said.

 

                Eggsy looked between them, trying to decide if they were telling the truth or if this was an elaborate trick, a way to force his walls down, so they could turn around and shame him.

 

                “B-because I thought you’d…”

 

                “What? That we would be disgusted? Leave you?” Harry snorted derisively. “Certainly you know us better than that, my boy.”

 

                “Eggsy, we love you for _you_ , not for what you wear.” Merlin sighed and drew Eggsy close, folding his strong arms around him. “For now on, talk to us. We never want you to hide a part of yourself.”

 

                Eggsy nodded, burying his face in Merlin’s chest. When he started to cry again, it felt like he was purging all the negative thoughts that constantly ran through his head, the angry voices that sounded so much like Dean, telling him how _wrong_ he was. He cried until his throat was raw. Merlin’s cashmere grew damp from tears, but he just hummed that it was alright. Harry took Eggsy to bed when Eggsy calmed down a little bit, and that night Merlin and Harry held Eggsy close, never leaving his side.

 

* * * *

 

                In the morning, Eggsy called Roxy and told her to bring his clothes and shoes over. By the time they had put everything away, Merlin had already arranged for three pairs of Kingsman heels to be made for Eggsy.

 

                Harry brought up the Gucci heels and set them on the bed. Eggsy stepped out of the closet and smiled weakly at him. Harry picked up the heels and held them out. “Will you put them on for us?”

 

                Eggsy accepted the heels with a small nod. Harry went downstairs, leaving Eggsy to change in privacy.

 

                It was strange to strip out of his suit and step into a sheer black hi-low skirt without fear of being caught. He replaced his button down with a black off the shoulder shirt decorated with a muted floral pattern, and exchanged his tie for a tasteful statement necklace and a belt that had gold hardware. He watched the metamorphosis happen through the mirror—his eyes brightened, a smile warmed his features, and a visible lightness took over him, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. For the first time ever, Eggsy felt truly accepted and happy.

 

                Eggsy slid on the Gucci heels and secured the straps. He turned in the mirror, looking himself over, before he headed downstairs to where Merlin and Harry waited for him.

 

                Merlin and Harry looked up from the couch, and the way their mouths dropped, the way they looked at him, as if he were the fucking eighth wonder of the world, sent Eggsy’s heart fluttering.

 

                “You’re beautiful,” Harry stated as Merlin said, “Fucking gorgeous.”

 

                Eggsy flushed and looked down, rubbing his arm. “Y’ really don’t care?”

 

                “No,” they answered in unison.

 

                Harry and Merlin stood, and Eggsy realized that they were both dressed to go out. He blinked, tipping his head to the side. “Oi, why are you two dressed up for?”

 

                “Merlin and I thought we could go out, maybe get some lunch” Harry said, offering Eggsy his arm. “You look far too splendid to keep you hidden away.”

 

                Eggsy’s throat tightened with emotion. He accepted Harry’s arm and looked at Merlin, who smiled adoringly at him. “Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in more in this world, let me know! I may add more! :)


End file.
